15 moments importants ou pas de la vie de Rose
by celyana
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ... quelques morceaux de la petite vie de Rose Weasley.


_Disclaimer_ : Tout à JK Rowling

**15 MOMENTS (importants ou pas) DE LA VIE DE ROSE WEASLEY **

1 - Quand elle avait cinq ans, elle pensait que son père était le sorcier le plus formidable de tout l'univers. Elle voulait même se marier avec lui mais Maman lui a expliqué que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec Papa. Elle finit par se résigner, après tout Papa avait Maman et ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Quand elle a eu huit ans, ses parents et ses grands parents leur ont expliqué à elle, Albus et James pourquoi oncle Harry et Maman et Papa étaient si célèbres pour les autres sorciers. Et à ce moment là, elle a eu la confirmation que son père était le sorcier le plus formidable de tout l'univers.

2 - Elle savait que Teddy et Victoire allaient finir par se marier bien avant qu'ils ne décident de sortir ensemble. Si la couleur préférée de Victoire était le bleu, ce n'était pas seulement parce que c'était la couleur de Serdaigle, sa maison à Poudlard. Et si Teddy passait autant de temps avec Victoire à Poudlard, ce n'était pas seulement parce que Bill lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa petite fille. Tout ça elle le savait, et elle se demandait bien comment James avait pu être aussi surpris quand ils les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

3 - Le jour de ses quinze ans, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue. Elle avait prévue d'y aller avec son cousin Albus et son meilleur ami Henry Londubat. Malheureusement ces deux imbéciles avaient trouvé le moyen d'être en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall pour avoir testé un des nouveaux produits des Sorciers Facétieux. Son anniversaire était gâché à cause d'eux et avant de partir pour la journée, elle leur avait promis de leur faire payer ça en rentrant. Ce fut une Rose énervée qui avança dans le petit village sans regarder où elle allait, et qui fonça directement sur Scorpius, un des camarades de Serpentard d'Albus. Comme aucun de ses deux amis gâcheurs d'anniversaire n'était là, elle décida de reporter toute sa colère sur le jeune Malefoy qui n'avait rien demandé. Pour la calmer, il l'invita à boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais, lui raconta quelques blagues et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château. Bizarrement quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle où Albus et Henry l'attendaient, elle ne leur reprocha rien et garda un petit air rêveur tout au long du repas. Étonnés mais soulagés, les deux jeunes garçons ne lui demandèrent pas à quoi était dû ce changement d'humeur.

4 - Quand elle était petite, elle rêvait que son prince charmant venait la sauver en assommant le troll qui la retenait en otage comme dans les histoires que lui racontait sa mère avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Mais malheureusement son «prince charmant» était bien trop arrogant pour son propre bien et un jour, il décida de l'emmener avec lui dans la Forêt Interdite pour lui prouver que, non, il n'avait pas peur des créatures étranges qui y vivaient, après tout il était un Malefoy, il n'avait peur de rien ! Le résultat de cette petite exploration nocturne ne fut pas très glorieux. Scorpius n'arriva pas à retrouver le chemin pour retourner au château, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit suspect et Rose était persuadée que si une quelconque créature avait croisé leur chemin, il n'aurait peut-être même pas été capable de la stupéfixer. Ils mirent deux heures avant de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif et Rose promit à Scorpius de lui rappeler cette histoire au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Après tout, songea Rose, le prince charmant de l'histoire de Maman devait bien avoir peur de quelque chose non ? Et puis même si il n'avait peur de rien, tant pis, elle ne changerait son petit ami pour rien au monde aussi prétentieux, arrogant et froussard soit-il !

5 - Le choixpeau magique avait longtemps hésité avant de la mettre à Gryffondor, ses cousins en avaient plaisanté, elle avait ri avec eux mais au fond elle avait été vexée. C'est vrai quoi, elle était une Weasley et Papa lui avait dit que tous les Weasley allaient à Gryffondor dès qu'on leur posait le choixpeau sur la tête. Bizarrement la seule personne qui se rendit compte que l'hésitation du choixpeau avait perturbé Rose, ce fut James. James Sirius Potter, qui en plus d'avoir hérité des prénoms de deux des Maraudeurs, avait aussi hérité de leur comportement perturbateur. Il trouva les mots pour rassurer sa cousine et lui expliqua que de toute manière, l'important c'était le fait qu'elle était à Gryffondor au final, et avant d'aller se coucher il lui chuchota de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende, que pour lui le choixpeau avait osé hésiter entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

6 - Quand elle était plus jeune, Hermione avait pour habitude de l'envoyer en vacances avec Hugo chez Mamie Jane et Papy Stephan pour une ou deux semaines. Les enfants aimaient beaucoup passer du temps avec leurs grands-parents maternels même si le fait de vivre dans un monde sans magie était assez perturbant pour les deux enfants qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur parents sans baguette. La journée, Rose restait avec Mamie qui lui apprenait à faire de délicieux gâteaux pendant que Papy emmenait Hugo à la pêche. Et le soir les deux jeunes sorciers racontaient à leurs grands-parents quelques histoires du monde sorcier qui ne cessaient de les impressionner. Quand les vacances touchaient à leur fin et que Rose et Hugo rentraient chez eux, la petite fille insistait toujours pour que ses parents l'accompagne au Terrier. Arrivée à destination, elle se précipitait vers Grand-père Arthur, elle sortait son petit bloc-note orange et commençait à raconter son séjour dans le monde moldu à son grand-père paternel en s'aidant des notes qu'elle avait prise durant les vacances. Elle passait l'après midi avec lui, lui parlant d'ordinateurs, d'internet et d'appareils électro-ménagers pendant qu'Arthur, silencieux, l'écoutait en s'émerveillant de ce monde dont il avait encore plein de choses à apprendre.

7 - Avant que Rose n'aille à Poudlard, tous les dimanches soirs, après que Papa soit revenu de son petit tour en balai avec Oncle Harry, elle l'attendait avec impatience devant le vieil échiquier qui avant d'appartenir à Ron, était celui de son grand-père. Ces soirs là, Hermione emmenait Hugo avec elle pour lui lire ses histoires préférées avant qu'il n'aille se coucher et laissait le père et la fille se disputer une partie d'échec. Au début, Rose faisait souvent des erreurs de tactiques assez grossières et Ron s'empressait de lui expliquer ce qu'elle devait faire pour éviter la défaite. Quelque fois Ron la laissait gagner pour l'encourager à continuer ses efforts et surtout pour voir la joie se refléter dans ses jolis yeux bleus. La première fois qu'elle gagna vraiment une partie, ce fut la veille de sa rentrée à Poudlard et c'est à ce moment là que Ron se rendit compte que sa petite Rosie était prête à faire des miracles et à montrer à tout le monde l'étendue de ses talents.

8 - Le jour où elle était censée devenir Madame Scorpius Malefoy, Rose était angoissée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Et si jamais Scorpius avait changé d'avis et avait cédé au chantage de son grand père paternel qui dès le départ avait exprimé son désaccord à propos de leur relation? Et si Scorpius s'était rendu compte que finalement il pourrait trouver mieux qu'une fille aux cheveux roux en bataille, qui adorait lire, qui voulait avoir toujours raison et qui supportait les Canons de Chudley? Et si elle oubliait de dire oui lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant l'autel? Quand Ron entra dans la chambre qui autrefois avait appartenu à Ginny et où la future épouse de Scorpius Foutu Malefoy était censée se préparer, il y trouva sa petite Rosie au bord des larmes. Il la rassura comme il le pouvait et lui promit que tout allait bien se passer. Il lui avoua même (après lui avoir fait promettre de ne le répéter à personne) que finalement il trouvait que le petit Malefoy n'était pas si mal. Après tout il rendait Rose heureuse et était prêt à l'épouser contre l'avis de sa famille qui menaçait de le déshériter. Après quelques retouches maquillage, ce fut une Rose Weasley resplendissante que Ron amena à l'autel au coté du jeune Scorpius qui malgré son air détendu, ne pouvait cacher son soulagement de voir enfin arriver sa fiancée. Ron eut un peu de mal à la laisser partir mais se résigna quand il la vit lancer un sourire éclatant vers Scorpius.

9 - Elle refusa que Scorpius demande de l'aide à sa famille pour trouver le nom de leur futur enfant. Non mais sérieusement quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait appeler son fils Delphinus ou bien sa

fille Hydra ? Peu importe que la tradition veuille que l'on nomme son enfant selon une constellation, elle ne voulait pas céder. Cependant quand elle entendit le prénom Lyra que lui proposa sa belle mère, elle changea d'avis sous le regard narquois de son mari. Pour le remettre à sa place elle lui proposa un marché, un seul de leurs enfants seraient nommé après une constellation. Le prénom de Lyra fut adopté quand leur fille aînée vint au monde. La famille Malefoy fut satisfaite de cet arrangement et Rose aussi, finalement c'est elle qui aura eu le dernier mot sur le prénom de leurs enfants.

10 - Contrairement à ce qu'elle a fait croire à toute la famille le jour du mariage de Victoire avec Teddy Lupin, ce n'est pas elle qui a cassé la tiare de la grand tante Muriel. Hugo et Lily étaient en train de jouer dans la chambre où se trouvait la fameuse tiare pendant que toute la famille était occupée à vérifier que tout soit prêt pour l'heure du mariage. Rose se trouvait dans la pièce voisine avec Molly, Roxanne et Dominique qui leur parlait de son dernier petit ami en date lorsqu'elles entendirent le bruit d'un objet qui se casse. Elles se précipitèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient les deux plus jeunes et les virent tous deux agenouillés devant les morceaux de la tiare de tante Muriel que Victoire était censée porter dans quelques heures. Des pas leur signalaient que quelqu'un montait les escaliers, Molly qui avait entendu le bruit venait d'arriver dans la chambre en compagnie de Muriel et de Fleur. Lorsque Muriel vit l'état de sa tiare, elle se mit à hurler et à demander des explications. Quand Rose tourna la tête et vit les mines apeurées de son petit frère et de sa cousine, elle inspira un grand coup et se jeta à l'eau. Elle avoua à Muriel être responsable de l'état de la tiare, elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était cogné contre le meuble où elle était posée et en essayant de se retenir elle avait fait glisser la tiare. Elle tenta d'ignorer l'air surpris de Roxy et Dominique, l'air coupable et assez admiratif des deux plus jeunes, l'air soupçonneux de sa grand-mère et l'air compatissant de Tante Fleur. Alors qu'elle endurait les reproches et les cris de la tante Muriel, elle se dit que finalement, elle avait quand même bien sa place à Gryffondor et que si jamais Albus, pour l'ennuyer, continuait à prétendre le contraire, elle irait dire à Tante Ginny qu'il craquait pour la fille de Cho Chang.

11 - Rose était toujours flattée quand on la comparait à sa mère, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis ou ses professeurs. Elle ne faisait rien pour les contredire et aimait montrer sa ressemblance avec sa mère. Lorsque vint le jour où elle put choisir les différentes options qu'elle voulait passer pour ses BUSE, c'est tout naturellement vers sa mère qu'elle se tourna pour savoir quoi choisir. Sur ces conseils, elle prit l'étude des Runes. Malheureusement, même si Rose avait hérité de l'esprit et de l'intelligence de sa mère, le fait était qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien aux Runes. Elle essayait, vraiment, elle passait des heures sur certains devoirs mais le résultat n'était jamais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle ne voulut pas entendre raison et refusa d'écouter Albus quand il lui dit qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre une autre matière. Elle s'était mis en tête d'apprendre ces fichues Runes grâce au livre que sa mère lui lisait quand elle était enfant «Les Contes De Beedle le Barde». Elle alla même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Edgar Parkinson (qu'elle détestait mais malheureusement il était le meilleur de sa classe en Runes). Finalement elle passa son épreuve de Runes avec succès et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle décida de ne pas continuer cette matière jusqu'aux ASPIC.

12 - La toute première fois que Rose Weasley eut une retenue, c'est parce qu'elle était sorti de son dortoir en dehors des heures autorisées. Scorpius lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre dans une classe vide où personne n'allait en général, et encore moins à cette heure-ci. C'était le tout début de leur relation, personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Rose ne voulait pas que ses cousins (surtout James...) soient au courant tout de suite. Alors le plus souvent ils se rejoignaient la nuit quand leurs camarades dormaient (ou voulaient bien les couvrir) et ils passaient d'agréables moments en amoureux. Malheureusement, un soir Scorpius se cogna contre une des armures qui se trouvaient dans le château ce qui fit un vacarme monstre et alerta une personne qui se trouvait dans les couloirs également. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui rejoignait ses quartiers. Quand elle aperçu Scorpius, elle soupira car ce n'était pas la première fois (loin de là, même) qu'il se retrouvait là où il n'aurait pas dû être. Mais quand elle aperçut la personne avec qui il se trouvait, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'un air surpris. Elle leur donna une retenue à tous les deux, les privant de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Mais quand ils se séparèrent, Rose et Scorpius d'un coté et le professeur McGonagall de l'autre, Rose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le professeur les avait regardé d'un air amusé. Elle jura même l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire.

13 - La première fois qu'elle a eu le coeur brisé, ce fut à cause de son premier petit ami. Il s'appelait Kieran Finnigan, il était châtain, avait de beaux yeux verts, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poufsouffle et le gardien de son équipe de Quidditch. Elle sortait avec lui depuis cinq mois et tout se passait bien. Pourtant un jour il est venu la voir et lui a dit que c'était fini, comme ça, sans donner réellement d'explications. Le lendemain, elle le retrouva dans les bras de Stacy Linderman, la plus jolie fille de Serdaigle d'après beaucoup de garçons. Rose avait quatorze ans, elle pensait que sa vie était finie et qu'elle n'aimerait plus jamais personne parce que ça faisait trop mal. Elle passait ses journées à errer comme une âme en peine entre les cours, et quand tout le monde dormait, elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Un jour, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle entendit ses camarades rire et montrer quelque chose du doigt. Elle regarda ce qui faisait rire les autres et elle aperçut Kieran partiellement métamorphosé en blaireau. Enfin elle ne comprit que c'était lui que quand elle vit que sur son uniforme quelqu'un avait inscrit de façon magique «Salut, moi c'est Kieran Finnigan et je suis un blaireau». Rose n'aimait pas particulièrement se moquer des personnes qui étaient humiliées devant les autres mais elle se dit que pour cette fois personne ne le lui reprocherait (enfin, sauf Kieran). Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis et croisa les regards malicieux de James, Fred et Louis qui avaient l'air particulièrement fiers d'eux. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle eut un vrai sourire.

14 - Le jour où Scorpius Malefoy lui a dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait aurait dû être, en théorie, la pire journée de sa vie. Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. Elle venait de perdre un match décisif contre Poufsouffle et James qui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor (heureusement pour eux, plus que pour un an...) n'avait pas épargné les joueurs de son équipe. Elle venait d'avoir les résultats du devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait mis trois heure à finir et n'osait même pas dire sa note à haute voix. Elle avait eu une retenue par le professeur Chourave pour être arrivée un peu trop souvent en retard en cours. Elle s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami Henry, parce qu'elle avait osé traiter sa petite amie actuelle de stupide (ce qu'elle était en plus !). Hugo venait de se moquer d'elle devant tous ses amis, car alors qu'elle venait de quitter la Grande Salle, Peeves lui avait jeté à la figure un ballon de baudruche rempli d'eau. Elle était trempée et elle aurait dû être humiliée, déprimée, en colère contre presque tout le monde. Cependant elle eut l'impression que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

15 - La première fois que Rose fit de la magie, elle avait six ans et se trouvait avec son père, son frère et Oncle Harry à un match des Canons de Chudley auquel Hermione avait strictement interdit à Ron d'aller avec les enfants. Cependant comme Hermione travaillait ce jour-là, et qu'il s'agissait d'une rencontre particulièrement décisive pour son équipe préférée, Ron n'hésita pas une seconde. Il habilla ses enfants et transplana avec eux jusqu'au terrain où Harry l'attendait déjà. L'ambiance était festive, les supporters manifestaient leur joie en criant, en lançant des étincelles avec leur baguette pour encourager leur équipe. La petite Rose que tout cette ambiance excitait, voulut faire comme eux et pendant que Ron regardait ailleurs, elle attrapa la baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche du blouson de son père et l'agita un peu n'importe comment. Ron ne s'était aperçu de rien jusqu'au moment où il vit son fils de quatre ans applaudir joyeusement tandis qu'il lévitait à soixante centimètres du sol. Ron prit peur, il reprit sa baguette aussi vite qu'il put et décida qu'il était plus sage de rentrer tout en se disant que la prochaine fois il ferait mieux d'écouter Hermione.


End file.
